


Charge

by buttsonthebeach



Series: Jaal x Sara [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Spoilers, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Sex Toys, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/pseuds/buttsonthebeach
Summary: "Sara was becoming an expert in electricity, both literal and figurative."Or, Sara watches angaran porn, feels insecure, takes SAM's advice, and still tries to blow Jaal's mind.





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for angaran porn, and you got it! Way more of it than I planned on writing. Good lord. The last fic was half the length of this one!
> 
> Obviously, all of this is my own personal headcanon based off of what we know about the angara (and I was particularly speculative about what female angara look like naked, since I can’t seem to find that anywhere; this is probably the time to mention that I don’t have a background in science). I did steal the name of the movie from the game (it’s one of the ones Jaal mentions when you complete his part of “Movie Night”), and took liberties with what it might be about.
> 
> No worries if you didn’t read the other two fics. This should stand just fine on its own. There are some spoilers for a couple of things past "the Journey to Meridian," but nothing for the ending of the game.

Sara was becoming an expert in electricity, both literal and figurative. The spark she felt in her chest when Jaal called her dearest. The surge of happiness that filled her when he found a quiet moment in the day to hold her close. The hundred ways he subtly communicated with his own electricity - how it was a slow and gentle current, almost unnoticeable, when they shared those quiet moments - how it crackled quick and staticky and strong when he was angry - how it trembled unevenly when he was afraid. How he could press it into her palm like a kiss.

And, you know, how it could race up her thighs into her cunt and make her come loud enough that everyone gave her funny looks at breakfast the next day.

There was a lot to learn, and she wanted every lesson. Which was what led her to downloading the vid she was preparing to watch, figuring that turnabout was fair play. Jaal watched vids to prepare himself to please her. As toe-curlingly amazing as their first three times together had been (did it really only count as three when they both came at least three times in one session? Hell, she’d lost track after three last time...), she knew there had to be more she wasn't getting. And if Jaal had thought to surprise her, she could surely do the same, right?

She’d surprised lovers before - with new lingerie, with an unexpected visit, with a new position, with a new toy - but as she settled herself at her desk on the Tempest and queued up the vid on her computer terminal, she found herself feeling nervous in a way she’d never felt before when she was buying lacy bras or figuring out when she could sneak into a room or reading articles in Fornax or browsing online for a new vibrator. This wasn’t about chasing a better high, she realized. This was about the way he smiled at her when she strolled out of her quarters in the morning, grumpy and disheveled. The way he calmly, carefully called out enemy positions as they looked through the scopes on their rifles. The way he lit up when talking about his family - about _her_ family. About finding something she could control, something she could enjoy, in the midst of exiles and fallen idols and double-crossing agents and revelations about the Jardaan and searching for Meridian and probing the Scourge and and and...

This was about being hopelessly in love with Jaal Ama Darav, an alien from the Andromeda galaxy, and it was fucking terrifying, and fucking exhilarating.

Apparently, the video she’d found was a sort of fan adaptation of a famous angaran movie named _Goda Tavetara_ , not that Sara knew exactly what that meant. She just hoped it was representative and that it didn't leave her with too many questions that she would have to ask… someone. Sahuna? Efvra? Moshae Sjefa? Akksul?  She laughed at all three of those thoughts (particularly the last one), and then laughed at the thought of Liam explaining human sexuality to Jaal, and then laughed at the memory of thanking Liam for his explanations. It was a dizzying, nervous sort of laughter.

“If you like,” SAM intoned over their private channel. “I can provide my best guesses as to what you are witnessing based on my knowledge of angaran physiology and your experiences with Jaal thus far.”

Sara felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that SAM had been privy to all her intimate moments with Jaal, acting as a silent, unacknowledged observer, but an observer nonetheless. But… it did have its advantages.

“Sounds great, SAM,” she replied, and hit play.

The vid opened on a house similar to Jaal’s family home on Havarl, and a female angara looking pensively out of a window. The shot lingered on her, and her lovely blue skin and her beautiful blue eyes, for at least a minute - it felt awkwardly long at first, until SAM spoke up.

“It is worth noting the importance of bioelectrical stimulation in angaran social and artistic life. It is likely that there are bioelectrical components to this vid that you are missing as a human, Sara.”

“You’re probably right,” she replied, though she could imagine what she would feel based on the female’s expression: the same wavering, high-pitched current she got from Jaal whenever they were worried about an ambush or saw a Remnant architect. She briefly considered pausing the vid and seeing if she could find a way to play it using the equipment they’d rigged for their movie night, but then changed her mind. She’d barely felt the modifications during _Last of the Legion_ , and Jaal and Gil were back at the drawing board. Maybe because this was an angaran-made vid the electrical stimulus would be more intense, but it wasn't what she was after - this was for him, not her, anyway.

A male angara entered the frame, tall and handsome and scarred like Jaal, though his skin was more purple than pink, and he had a shotgun slung over his back rather than a sniper rifle.

“My love…” He said quietly, and the female turned.

“My sweetheart,” she said, just as soft. “Come to me.”

Sara knew from the summaries she’d read that this was a scene from _Goda Tavetara_ itself - that whatever came after would be the divergence, the wish-fulfillment of what fans wanted after seeing the film itself. Not so unusual from parodies and the like that she'd seen in the Milky Way, except that this was already far more serious. Far less _let’s take the name of a famous movie and make it dirty and then make all of the characters bone in hilarious and improbable ways_ and far more _here’s what we really think happened when the camera faded to black_.

When the male closed the distance between them and kissed her, Sara didn’t need special equipment to feel the bond between them, the longing. The way her breath caught when he pulled back told her everything she needed to know. And how many times had she seen that same look of naked awe and desire on Jaal’s face?

“I wonder if being such an expressive species makes them good actors,” Sara said, half to SAM and half to herself.

“That seems to be a reasonable hypothesis. However, it is worth noting that the two actors in question are in fact a couple in real life as well.”

“Interesting. I wonder how common that is in their porn industry.”

“I will endeavor to find out, Pathfinder.”

Sara couldn’t help but snort and wonder if SAM ever thought (hell, if her father ever thought) that he would be using his monumental processing power to learn more about the porn industry of an alien race, all in an attempt to help his human partner blow her alien boyfriend’s mind.

In the time their conversation took, the male and female on screen had resumed kissing, more slowly and more deeply now, and the female was running a finger down the grooves on the back of the male’s head, earning her a low, rumbling sound of enjoyment. Sara figured that one out on her own, at least. Kissing wasn’t too different between their species. She checked the timestamp on the vid, wondering how long it would be before she got to anything interesting.

“An hour? It’s a whole hour long?” She said.

“I do not think that is unusual, given my data on the intimate time you have spent with Jaal. All three times, your sexual activities have lasted roughly an hour.”

“I’m really tempted to ask what other data you’ve gathered on us, and also very embarrassed to find out.”

“I will not share anything with you or with others without your explicit consent - which reminds me that Dr. T’Perro is still eager to learn anything you are willing to share.”

“Right. Let’s - get this figured out first.”

The kissing in the vid had moved from one of the more open areas of the home to a small private room, not unlike Jaal’s own bedroom on Havarl, and now the lovers’ hands were wandering over each other’s still clothed bodies.

“How much time do we have?” The male asked.

“Not enough,” the female responded. “My shuttle leaves in the morning for Voeld, and for - ”

“Do not speak of that place. Not now. The Resistance can wait to get its hands on you. If we have until morning, I will take every instant that I can loving you.”

It should have been sappy, but Sara felt something in her chest twist at the words. Even here, angaran life was shadowed by the presence of the kett. How many real couples had shared similar conversations? She wondered what happened in the real film. Did this couple ever see each other again? Was she really invested in the plot of a porno now?

The armor was coming off at last, revealing beautiful mottled skin, covered in patterns that begged to be traced with a finger or tongue. The male didn’t interest her as much, ironically, as the female, except as a contrast to Jaal - Jaal was a little broader in the shoulders, the cowl framing his face and neck a little wider, and she couldn’t quite see anything more intimate than that from the camera angle. This was the first time she’d seen an unclothed angaran female, on the other hand, and Sara couldn’t help but wonder how she would compare.

The shape of her body wasn’t too different - the smaller shoulders and rounder hips - until you reached the chest. The cowl that framed her face smoother and rounder than a male’s, as Sara had always been able to tell, and as the two branches curved down over her chest, they joined into one smooth line that ran down her stomach, not unlike the raised line that ran from the cowl down the male’s back. There was only a very small hollow between them, unlike on the male, and no ropes of muscle connecting them back to the arms. They framed her face so prettily - like a picture - and Sara wondered how smooth and soft they were, if this was an area that their species found particularly enticing, and if the y-shape on female armor and clothing was meant to accentuate it, as she’d always suspected.

From the way the male groaned gratefully and lowered his face to the point on her chest where they connected and kissed it, she assumed she was correct. The female sighed, and then the male dropped to his knees, following the raised line that went down her stomach with his lips and tongue, straight down towards -

“Bed,” the male said, giving the female a firm push until she was sitting on the nearby bed. She didn’t need further instructions than that. She spread her legs, and Sara hastily paused the video, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at the force of her curiosity. Jaal had commented before on how her own sex was so hidden away in its folds, like a secret, and she could see why now - between the female’s legs was a simple slit, a deep blue color as a result of the blood gathered there (she had flashes of past asari lovers at the sight), and from what she could tell a faint - _glow_? - coming from it.

When she resumed the video she didn’t get a chance to see more at first, because the male immediately kissed around the slit, tonguing it once or twice, until the female took hold of the back of his head.

“Don’t tease me today,” she said. “Fill me with your light. Please - _ah!_ ”

He had replaced his tongue with a finger now, working it in a slow circle that Sara recognized instantly with a pang of heat between her own legs. She’d figured Jaal did that to work her open for him. It must have been about bioelectricity for angaran females, judging by what she said. She knew what that felt like, too, the way it licked along her from the inside, reaching places she never knew about before…

“That’s it,” the male was saying. “I feel how you want me now. Do you feel how I want you?”

He took a deep breath and released it, and it was almost like the breath itself went into the female’s lungs from the timing of her own gasp. Another wave of electricity. The transfer was seemingly instantaneous - like they were a closed circuit - she passed it back to him just as quickly and he let out a broken sigh and then he dipped his head between her legs again and moved his tongue in the same circle his finger had made, until she was chanting his name, her eager cries filled with the vibrating resonance of all angaran voices, so musical, and Sara wasn’t entirely sure when she’d wormed a hand into her pants but she wasn’t complaining about the pressure from her fingers on her own slick flesh.

The male crawled onto the bed and leaned over his lover, and they rubbed their noses and foreheads together, and stole kisses. Sara knew those quiet moments Jaal loved to find in-between making love already - in fact, so far all of this was nothing new. It was both reassuring and disappointing. It meant she was making him happy - but there wasn’t anything new for her to try, so far.

“And now you,” the female said, rolling her lover over and taking his place kneeling off of the bed.

Ah-hah. This was what she was looking for.

She hadn’t gotten the chance to go down on Jaal yet. He was oddly - sweetly - commanding in their time alone together, so eagerly focused on working out the puzzle of her body that he left little time for her to do the same. And he was, by his own admission, more than a little obsessed with the feeling of being inside her.

That was going to change now, if she had any say in it.

The female started off kneeling between the male’s legs, running her hands up and down his thighs, and already he was clawing the sheets and letting little grunts escape his lips. His cock twitched once or twice - and glowed, she realized. There was a faint light coming from the ridges underneath the thin, translucent skin that covered the shaft.

“I thought we weren’t teasing, taoshay,” he sighed.

“This isn’t teasing. It would be teasing if I was on the other side of the room, using only my energy. But I can’t bear to move away from you today. Not with what's coming.” As she spoke the words she pressed her hands on either side of his cock, still not touching - and he made another loud sound and bucked his hips up. Was he sensitive there?

“It is possible that such an action stimulates internal structures, based on my knowledge of angaran anatomy, though whether the stimulation we are seeing here is physical or bioelectrical I cannot say for certain. However, this video seems to confirm my suspicion that bioelectricity plays the primary role in angaran sexuality, and physical stimulation the secondary role,” SAM said.

“Good to know,” Sara said, though her heart sank a little at the words.

“However, I will also add that there is little to suggest that Jaal does not enjoy his time with you.”

“Yeah.”

After massaging the area around his cock (rather firmly - Sara took note of that), the female at last took him into her mouth, earning her a litany of praise. At least that part didn’t seem so different, though there was considerably less bobbing on the female’s part, and she didn’t seem to be making the effort to take him all the way into her mouth, and from the periodic flashes she saw along the ridges of his shaft, she was still using her electricity. She’d never seen that happen to Jaal. Shit. Was that bad? It was probably bad.

“I’m ready,” he said, suddenly. Ready for what?

The female pulled off of him, and gently rolled back the thin skin covering his shaft, and exactly as Sara had guessed it went much further than human foreskin, and he looked so wet and perfect without it, and all those exposed ridges - she’d been sort of idly cupping herself while she watched but now she rocked into the touch a little, just enough to tease herself at the thought of seeing Jaal like that. She’d have to wait for some kind of cue from him, though - maybe it hurt if you rolled the skin back too soon. And were the ridges sensitive? Well, if that gutted cry and the way he writhed when she licked them were any indication, the answer was yes. Sweet lord, yes. She was going to get Jaal to make sounds like that, get him to shake apart and come like that with a flash of light…

The female climbed up on top of him once he was still, and this time there was no slow, gentle reconnection. She slid him into her at once.

“So strong,” she said. “You’ll stay strong for me, won't you?”

“Always,” he said.

“Good. Help me, then, my dearest one,” she said, voice growing rougher.

As she’d come to expect they didn't move quite as much as a human couple might - less thrusting and more slow and steady rocking, their bodies moving together the way the ocean swells just before it becomes a wave. Every now and then she broke that rhythm to tease him with short little thrusts, and he would run a hand swiftly down the line along the center of her body and she would gasp.

“We just need a little more,” she said, another quirk Sara had noted with Jaal - saying _we_ instead of _I_ when he got close. So not one of his own personal quirks, then, even if it was no less beautiful.

“Yes,” he said. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she replied, rocking frantically back and forth now, and Sara watched the movement closely, couldn't help mimicking it a little, her own heat building at the thought of Jaal between her thighs, looking up at her with the same adoration. Then the female pressed her hand to the base of his cock, where Sara knew there was a pronounced, firm ridge, a _delicious_ ridge perfect for grinding against, and he rested his hand on her chest and they both took a deep breath and their cries rose high together - and they both glowed from every groove along their bodies, and they locked their eyes on each others, and just when Sara thought it might be over, they took another deep gasp and fell together again, the light shining brighter and brighter, their bodies contracting together, not crying out so much as sobbing, so much more intense than anything she’d seen from Jaal so far, and the male was rolling her onto her back -

Sara paused the vid. Drummed her fingers on her desk. Her own arousal had drained away and she absently cleaned off her hand. She could feel the anxiety bubbling in her chest.

 _I will never be able to please him like that_.

_No. Think. Think think think._

“If I may,” SAM broke in. “I think I can offer a very simple solution. One of the most stimulating parts of the kind of electrical current angara create is the vibration. Perhaps you might be able to introduce this into your encounters with Jaal using something you already possess.”

Sara thought for a moment, then laughed.

“You’re a genius, SAM. A voyeuristic genius.”

“I am only what you allow and encourage me to be.” She would;ve sworn there was a dry edge to that reply.

“I think that may be an insult and a compliment at the same time, but I’ll take it.”

“As you wish. Do you plan on finishing the video?”

“Not today. He’ll be here soon. I think this is enough to work with for now.”

Sara closed the vid and settled in to wait.

*

“My darling,” Jaal said immediately when he entered her quarters later that evening.

“I’m happy to see you,” she said, and went to him, already thrumming with excitement and nerves alike. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, reveling in the content sound he made.

“You said you had a surprise for me. How could I stay away?”

Sara smiled again. She would keep smiling until the worst of the butterflies went away. SAM was right, wasn't he? There was nothing wrong with the first three times they were intimate. This couldn't end up being any less than those times.

“I did some research today,” she said, stepping away from him, towards the bed.

“Of what kind?”

“Of the - biological kind.” She sat on the bed and leaned back on her arms, knowing the way it pushed out her chest. Angaran females didn't have breasts, but it didn't stop Jaal from enjoying hers.

“Oh? Was it perhaps angaran biology you were studying?” He asked, a small smile on his lips. He walked to her bedside table so he could put his visor down on it.

“Yes. I found a very - enlightening vid. A supposed missing scene from _Goda Tavetara_.”

Jaal was noticeably taken aback. “A scene of a romantic nature?”

She reached up and took both his hands.

“Very romantic. And - it gave me some ideas. A couple of things I’d like to try with you.”

He chuckled and she shivered at the sound. The reverberation of his alien vocal cords made the sound so much better, in her opinion.

“My little temptress. I am sure you are eager to begin your experiments - but I have missed you today. Did you plan on jumping on me, as you say, or can we take things slowly?”

“Slow is good,” she said.

They talked about their days (Jaal received encouraging news from the Resistance on Voeld; Suvi announced that they only needed to probe one more pocket of Scourge energy before they could predict Meridian’s location; Cora explained an old human game called "Chutes and Ladders" to Vetra and Jaal that left them both perplexed), but it didn’t take long for talk to turn to lingering kisses and wandering hands and clothing disappearing.

“The vid opened with a lot of this,” Sara said when they broke apart. “Just kissing. Feeling each other.”

“You might not have been able to feel it without the special equipment,” he said, his voice rumbling along her skin. “But I can imagine that there was such anticipation between them in those moments. They were both humming with it.”

“Are you?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Feel.” He took her hand and put it in the hollow of his chest and she could feel the vibration, a quicker rhythm than usual, with heavier, longer vibrations mixed in. Arousal. She didn’t have the right receptors to truly feel it, but it made her shiver anyway.

“Interesting,” she said as her hand slid away from the hollow and down the length of his muscled stomach. “I wonder where else I can feel it.”

“Something tells me that you already know.” He chuckled, but the sound was cut off when her hand slid under the band of his pants and took hold of him. “Ah - dearest…”

She straddled him and put her other hand back in the hollow on his chest, then squeezed him tight in her hand. He loved pressure, more than he loved friction, she was learning. And sure enough, she could feel his cock pulse in time with the current running through the rest of his body, like every part of him desired her.

“Wow,” she said softly. “Have I told you lately how much you amaze me?”

Jaal held the wrist that was on his chest and smiled. “Yes. And I will never tire of hearing it.”

“Good,” she said, starting to rub him a little, just small flicks of her wrist, knowing he didn’t need much. “I’ll keep saying it, then. You amaze me.”

He sighed and his eyes slid closed. He was getting even harder now, something else she was beginning to notice. Even after he was erect he would keep getting harder and harder through each of his successive orgasms. It was a delight to feel the effect she was having on him so acutely - and now she would get to feel it even more intimately.

“I want to try something,” she said. “Something just for you.” Then she shimmied away from him until she could drop down to the floor. He followed, curious, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she helped him out of his pants. His eyes were wide and dark as he watched.

“I see. Is this another one of your studies?”

“You bet, love. Relax. Make sure you tell me if I’m not doing this right.”

“I trust you,” he said, and Sara had never been more aware of exactly how much trust was involved in a blow job as she was at that moment. He was thick and hard before her but up close she could see how thin the membrane covering him was, how many delicate frills there were on the ridges underneath. She was going to make good on that trust, and then some.

“Ok,” she said, more to herself than to him, as she wrapped one hand around one of his and the other around the base of him as she leaned forward and took his tip in her mouth. It was thinner than she was used to, the tapered shape making it easy to slide it in and out of her mouth, rubbing the thin skin back and forth over it, slowly applying more pressure.

“Your lips,” Jaal groaned. “So soft - it feels wonderful, Sara.”

She hummed to acknowledge him and it made his whole cock flex hard. So the vibrations did help - the vibration coming off of him certainly seemed more intense. She slid further down, taking more of him, relishing how velvet-soft he was and finally darting out her tongue to taste the tip of him. He was salty, not unlike any human man, though he didn't enjoy the swirl of her tongue around the tip as much as previous lovers. Not surprising - she’d seen what drove the angaran in the vid wild. So she pulled off of him, squeezing and releasing his base, thumbing the ridge at the very bottom of it, and reveling in how it made him sigh and shift.

“Can I - are you ready for me to - pull you back? Shit, I don't know how to say it. I saw it in the vid.”

“You want to unveil me?” Jaal said, taking hold of her hand and helping her slowly roll back the thin skin. “Ah - yes, I am. Just seeing you down between my legs had me ready for this. I want your tongue along every ridge, your mouth and hand around me until I can't take it any longer and I have to come in your mouth.” He was breathing harder, and yet he looked a little sheepish. “That is how you always say it. Come instead of peak. Right?”

“Yeah,” she said. Her own voice was rough with desire. “Yeah. I want that too.”

She bent her head again and licked at the wet, exposed flesh. No, not wet - sticky. She didn't have much time to process further differences in taste and texture - his desperate moan and the buck of his hips and the renewed strength of his current distracted her.

“Please,” he said. “Take me in your mouth.”

Who was she to say no?

She slid down until her lips met their hands, still joined further down his shaft, and she began to run her tongue up and down one of the ridges on his underside. It was so _tender_ , and textured - and the way he panted at the feel of it her rubbing it back and forth, back and forth -

“Stars,” he managed. “Your tongue is so small - so flexible - I’ve never felt - oh, _please_ -”

Perfect. He sounded close and it thrilled her all the way down to her own already wet and aching core. She pressed one hand along the lower part of his stomach, right next to the root of his cock, hoping to get the same reaction as in the vid, but nothing seemed to happen - maybe that part was more about bioelectricity, then. So she focused again on what her mouth was doing, alternating short little strokes against one ridge with long firm ones against another one, and gently squeezed and released him with her hand, felt him strain and sigh. He was buzzing so intensely it was making her lips and cheeks numb, making it hard for her to concentrate. But she couldn't stop now - he was going to come - she kept up the pattern, hummed a few times in encouragement, but he wasn’t sighing anymore, and his body had gone still - and then he flinched.

“I - darling one, I -” The groan that followed was more frustrated than aroused. She let him slide out of her mouth and he immediately moved her hand, letting his skin slide back into place. “It felt - so wonderful but - before I could reach my peak it became too much. It was just - too much physical stimulation in only a few places, I think?”

“Not like widespread bioelectricity,” Sara said quietly, catching his drift. But he caught hers in return, cupping her cheek.

“It was still a lovely gift. The sight of you, the sounds you made, the feel of you - I’d like you to try again later."

Sara tried to fight off the frustration bubbling in her throat. Of course his biology complimented hers, made her feel even more _incredible_ , and even his culture made him open and honest and caring and she and her stupid little human body and stunted human emotions couldn't compare. She was never going to see him as undone as the angara in the video, never going to bring him to such heights -

“Okay - do you want me to -”

Before she could finish he’d hauled her up easily onto his lap, and then turned and laid her down on the bed, and started kissing her throat and shoulders and breasts.

“Seeing you between my legs made me wish I was between yours,” he said.

Normally just the warm current of his body pressed against hers, his muscled form, the joy and hunger in his eyes, the gorgeous patterns on his skin, would be enough to fill her with anticipation. But as he kissed along the plane of her stomach she found herself still knotted in frustration and worry. She needed to just push it away and focus on his tongue tracing shapes on her inner thigh. Or -

“Jaal,” she said. She didn’t even bother searching for the right words. She needed to just spit this out. Be as open and honest as he was. “I feel frustrated. I really wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

He stopped. Shit. This wasn't sexy. She should have waited. She should have not said anything at all. He moved back up her body until he was lying on top of her. She kept going, as if somehow that would fix this.

“And I worry that you’ll get bored of me eventually if I can't do these things for you and then -”

“Taoshay, no!” He kissed her, firmly, pressing her back into the pillow. “I loved you before we ever shared our bodies. How could I stop loving you _because_ of your body?”

“I’m trying to be realistic, Jaal. Cross-species relationships aren’t always easy and if you’re missing out on something vital in our sex life -”

“Have I said that I am?”

“No.”

His expression shifted from stern to something softer, and he traced the curve of her ear with a finger.

“Then why, precious Sara, are you so afraid?”

“Because one way or another, I will screw this up. I just - really, really love you, Jaal.”

He laughed, and for a split second she wanted to be annoyed at that sound, but then he kissed her, delicately, on her forehead and nose and each cheek.

“Then the answer is right in front of you. We love one another, and that will be the star that always guides us. It won’t make it so that we never struggle - but it will guide us.”

She pulled him closer at that, burrowing against the folds of his neck and breathing in deep, feeling the slow, steady current surrounding him until she, too, was relaxed again.

“Well, this wasn't very sexy,” she muttered.

“No. But it was important. And now I think I may be ready to try again, if you are,” he said, with a hopeful note in his voice.

“Absolutely,” she said.

It didn’t take much to get both of them going again. This time, when she was on her knees in front of him, she started with long, slow sweeps of her tongue along the whole shaft, and then sucked him down as far as she could take him, and thought of all the times he’d been driven wild by the feel of her coming on his cock. She swallowed around him, and sucked hard every now and then, and mimicked his slow, short thrusts until his thighs were shaking and she could hear his hands grip the sheets.

“Yes - Sara, _yes_ -”

His current surged around her, filling her ears with a buzzing sound, and then she released him just enough to unveil him and seal him in her mouth and run her tongue hard along the big ridge on his underside and moan.

For the first time, he came with a shout, eyes shut tight. As his cock pulsed again and again and again, a charge ran through her, straight down her spine and then into her core and she felt her cunt tighten, just once, still enough to make her moan and slip off of him as she swallowed. His seed had a metallic taste - not unpleasant, but odd.

“That - was incredible,” he said when his voice came back to him. “Different, but incredible. Exactly like you, my perfect, beautiful, darling Sara.”

“No, exactly like you.” She kissed him gently, then couldn't help but giggle. “My mouth’s all… fuzzy and numb from your electricity.”

“Well then,” he rumbled. “Let’s do something that doesn’t involve _your_ mouth.”

*

Time got a little funny after Sara came the third time, with Jaal’s mouth closed over her clit and his finger buried deep in her. How long had it been since he was inside her, since he reached his own second peak with her clenched tight around him? She also wasn’t sure exactly how long it was until he joined her on the bed and kissed her and said:

“I like the way we taste together.”

She definitely couldn’t say how exactly she managed to get him rolled onto his back, how she could balance herself above him and respond:

“I want to fill you with my light.”

She did know that he reacted immediately to those words.

“What?”

“Did I say it right?” She was practically boneless and everything that happened earlier in the day did seem miles away, but she was pretty sure she got the words right.

“You did, darling one, but…”

“I want to try something.” She reached for her bedside table and took out the little black vibrator nestled there. It was her tiniest one, good for getting off fast and hard, and she hoped it would do the trick. She pressed the button that turned it on and Jaal’s eyes widened at the sound.

“You can say no, obviously,” she rushed to assure him. “It’s a human sex toy - can I touch you with it?”

“I didn’t know humans had such things,” he admitted. “And yes.”

Her own excitement building again, she ran it gently along the folds of his neck, into the hollow on his chest, down his stomach, watching with interest as he shivered, and then teasingly along his thighs, right up to the area surrounding his cock.

“Oh, there,” he gasped suddenly. “And harder.”

 _Yes_ , she crowed to herself, rubbing it in a teasing circle around the base of him, pressing it down into his skin - then she saw it - the first flicker of bioluminescent light along his shaft.

“I need you,” he said, taking hold of her wrist. “And then I need that, again.”

Sara didn’t need to be told twice.

She straddled him again, guiding him into her aching, dripping cunt and groaning as he spread her open one more time, letting her head fall back when he was all the way home once more.

“So strong,” she said, looking down at him - not just at the muscles that flexed under his beautiful skin but at his eyes, at the person she saw through them, the person she wanted at her side in every firefight, at every celebration, through every sleepless night.

“We are,” he replied, running a finger down the center line of her body, pausing to caress each breast, tracing something that wasn’t there and worshipping what was.

She rocked slowly back and forth, letting him guide her and then guiding him in return. She kept the vibrator in her right hand, turned off, until he reached for it.

“Now,” he said as he guided her hand to where they were joined. “And here.”

“Fuck,” she gasped when the vibrator was pressed against them.

Jaal made a sound that wasn’t even a word and both hands went immediately to her hips. She got the idea at once, started rocking back and forth, bumping against the vibrator each time, making sure it stayed in contact with that ridge of his, hoping desperately he didn’t get oversensitive from this because she was close, so close, her cunt already tightening around him, every nerve on fire, she was going to come so hard she saw stars -

“We’re almost there,” she said, and that was when his mouth dropped open, when he pressed his hand frantically to her chest, and said her name, and then he was gone, and so was she - filled with the warm bright surge of his current from head to toe, of the sight of the light surrounding him, of the sound of his wordless cry. She saw every moment of what he felt through those wide, wide eyes, felt him throb and throb within her. She had no idea how long it lasted, and no desire to. It was a little pocket of eternity, something she could tuck away forever inside herself, proof against the cold of the world outside.

Eventually she did slide off of him and burrowed against his side, one leg slung over his hips and an arm across his chest. After a moment, he rolled towards her and wrapped himself around her, like they were two creeping vines. She giggled at the image. Since when did she think of things like that?

“What is making you laugh?” he asked.

“You. This. Us. I’m just - stupidly happy right now.”

“I am not sure how that is stupid, exactly, but I know what I saw in your eyes. That is the clearest moment we have ever shared, I think.”

She sensed the importance of his word choice and smiled. “Yeah. It was. It’s the clearest I’ve felt in… well, six hundred-plus years.”

“That is the most important part of sex to me. That moment of clarity. That is what I want - need - to share with you. Although this,” he fished around for the vibrator and picked it up. “Is something I would treasure repeating. Not the same as bioelectricity - but still quite delightful.”

“Agreed. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before. We actually have SAM to thank for the hint.”

“My most sincere gratitude, SAM.”

“You are welcome, Jaal,” the AI said over the speaker in the room.

Sara snorted. “Is it ever weird knowing that he’s - here? With us?”

Now it was Jaal’s turn to snort. “You have seen my family home. How much privacy do you think we got?”

“Oh boy. There are stories there.”

“And I will tell you every one in time, darling one.”

Sara lay there wrapped in the warmth of his body and his promise and _him_ , and let the peace of the moment sink all the way into her bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed - I have been so amazed by the response to the other two fics in this series and I really wanted to make sure this delivered on what people were interested in! I don’t have any definite plans for other Andromeda fics (one or two random things are kicking around my head), but I am always open for prompts and ideas :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
